A Horrible Life
by NaotaInko
Summary: What would happen if a certain fake blond had betrayed Gendo? What if he had to go through what his beloved pilots did? Will he go insane? Will he find the firey abyss at the end of the world? Will he see a world without his influence? 2nd Chapter up
1. The Perfect Plan

AN: Well, this is obviously my first fanfiction, but it's not the first thing I've written. I've done many other works, but those are all my own original ideas. There is no section for original work, sadly. (Thus the name Fanfiction, dumbass) Right off the bat I should just say, that I probably won't update often. Since I don't usually work too much on Fanfiction type things. (Meaning he's a lazy bastard) Who knows I might get bored and continue this weird idea. But don't get your hopes. I'll try to update once a week, but I can't make any promises. (Meaning he's a lazy bastard, but he at least has a conscience and morals) This is just the Prologue so it'll be pretty short, expect the chapters to be much longer after this. So, without further ado here it is, A Horrible Life. . .

MORE NOTES: I'm going to try this. I have removed the whole Nerd bit, anything of extreme suggestive nature, and the author snipits. I then editted those with new bits/character developments. These are the only possible problems I can come up with as to why my story keeps on disappearing. If it does again, I've just about given up. If I see need to change the rating I will. In future chapters I might have to.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Evangelion, Star Wars, A Wonderful Life, The Beatles or anything else I choose to bluntly parody/abuse to death. And if I did, Gendo would constantly be abused by his baby's daddy and Asuka/Shinji would be the ultimate pairing for all eternity.

Premise:

What would happen if a certain fake blond had betrayed Gendo? What if he had to go through what all of his "beloved" pilots did? Will he go insane? Will he see a world without his influence? Will these questions ever be answered? Am I just going to repeat things in circles until I am told to get off the pdoum? Read on to find out.

Prolouge: The "Perfect" Plan

_Today will be the day, _the man with the John Lennon wannabe glasses thought, _Today, I shall be with Yui again_. He got out of his desk, stopping to face Fuyutsuki. "Fuyutsuki" he said taking a long hard look at his long time deputy commander. The old mans face seemed to light up with the exuberance of a little kid with a new bike. He just knew in his heart that something good was about to happen. He just knew that today would be the day he'd get his own office with suspicious looking objects painted on the ceiling and floor. _But mine will have a Jacuzzi! I'm not going to have a dull office like Ikari. I mean honestly, one desk at the end of the room, but no chairs of any kind or enjoyment for people who enter? The nerve of the bastard! _Sadly, all of his hopes were for naught.

"Take care of this" was all the man said after the long ridiculously annoying pause. The life of the old professor was clearly dripping by the minute, anyone could tell just by looking at his pale veil of skin. Within a few seconds he'd have to be doing all of the work again while Gendo was somewhere lurking with Rei, doing God knows what. Which would make sense since Gendo was about to be the new God anyway, or so he thought. Which went both ways, if one man crumbles the other does as well. Kind of like a captain and his first mate, the first mate who's treated like a mere deck cleaner. Which was very unfortunate for Fuyutsuki. Why did he ever agree to such a damnable thing?

He knew in his heart that the whole idea was wrong, so why? He himself didn't have a clear answer. But the thought of being a God, that can be alluring to any man. Alexander The Great has proved this, I mean if the word Great wasn't legally in his name, then why would he make it up? Unless history has lied to us. Either way Fuyutsuki knew one thing for sure. Gendo's uppence would come, and he knew it would be a backlash that would meet him with the force of a hurricane. However Fuyutski was not the revenge type, so he resorted to his job. His real job. Being the true commander of Nerv.

As he descended down to Central Dogma, only one thought pursued Gendo's mind. One un-dying thought, that wouldn't exit his brain till he was off the elevator. One inexcusable feeling that just pricked his soul. It truly made him a little sick inside, for it was the only problem he thought he'd have to deal with on his way to creating a new Genesis. This problem, was the elevator music. Currently it was playing some un-nameable Beatles song that almost no one could recognize now. After all when you play a record that's over 60 or 70 years old, it's going to sound like a truck carrying drug crazed cats while running over cactuses.

"Note to self: Get Yellow Submarine, Hey Jude, Let It Be, Yesterday, and Queen's We Will Rock You for new elevator music" Gendo said imagining a piece of paper in his mind with those words written on it. Shortly thereafter he forget why he wrote them there. He got off the elevator and moved through the odd, snow like landscape that lead to the cruel crucifixion site of Lilith. What he didn't know was that he was being watched. Watched by a person who didn't have any life whatsoever.

"So where'd Gendo go?" Ritsuko asked off-handedly while typing at in-humane speeds. If Nerv wasn't racist a black man would swear she was on crack. Maya looked towards her boss and mentor with half-dreamy, half-. . .uhh.. . what? eyes. Only a blindman with rabies couldn't tell the kind of relationship she had with her beloved Rits. After all, history has told us that in Japan, Mentors and Apprentices have questionable relationships. Just look at Mitushide Akechi and Ranmaru Mori. The air literally mystified and a spark could be seen going between Ritsuko and her apprentice. The whole room seemed to freeze with the feeling of a deep pool of undefined love, that could only be described with un-describeable words. They did so much in that short "secret" moment of deep and confined passion that couldn't be communicated by any normal means, like what to get for dinner later that night.

"I-I don't know Mame" Maya said struggling for words. She decidedly quickly went back to work, she was also probably on crack. Which would explain why she loved Ritsuko so much. Rits, as she was constantly called by people too lazy to pronounce all the syallables in her name, was still looking at her underling, but all she could think was one thing. How she could sabotage Gendo's plan? The man had used her and abused her, just as he had done with her mother. What was she? Just a doll to be thrown away when it's of no more use? Was she just a puppet in his master plan, a small role in the bigger idea? Did he enjoy toying with her feelings, just so he could use her abilities to get what he wanted? Why should she let him get away and prance with his bitch of a wife? She had finally put the pen to paper, and came up with the perfect revenge plan.

_Soon, soon I shall be with you, Yui. Sure I had to disown my own Son, and even have fake relationships with more then a few women, but I've done it. . .Or they've done it, either way, Yui, it does not matter_. _It's about time I was joined with you again._ He walked towards Rei, who happened to be standing in a spotlight, as if she was a rock star at the opening of a new show. The signs on the side would be saying many things. Such as:

"This way to the end of humanity!"

"Next Exit: Armageddon!"

"Want a good time? Call 896-7209"

"Warning: Soulless person on the right she might have rabies, or is an albino. No one has ever dared to-"

"Approach her and find out".

He finally reached her, in what seemed to be another endless hallway of twilight. He put his calmly hand on her cold naked shoulder.

"It is time, Rei. It's time to fulfill your destiny" he said completely obilvious to the fact that he had just quoted Star Wars. Gendo smilied there, and looked down upon Rei as they walked towards the Cream Puff Man. Everytime he saw her, it was like she was a becon to the future. He just felt like Yui was around him wherever he went. That was a good feeling to him, and soon he would get to have that feeling all the time. Unbeknownest to him she was always around him. This one connection, was Shinji, and his EVA Unit 01. Gendo, however, could care less about a useless boy like Shinji. He's nothing but a child in his way. It was in this happy moment of relish for Gendo that he felt something, he immediately mopped. It was the fear before the leap.

_Wait, something doesn't feel right. It's like a presence, one that I've not felt since. . ._he quickly dismissed the thought, after all only failures and people unsure of their conquest have second thoughts. And those second thoughts can sometimes cost you your life. So, he just went back to destorying humanity as we know it. He had finally approached Lilith, with Rei by his side. His hand was still on her shoulder, as if she was a child that he had to lead across the street. It finally absorbed into her, and all was going to plan, his "perfect" plan. She then ascended into the air and was sucked into the giant cream puff looking man that is Liliith. That was when it all went to hell, and Gendo truly knew what it was like to have your mind fucked.

AN: Don't worry, I will not make it like the mind trips in the show. Mine will be more serio-humo, and will pretty much attack everything about Gendo in different ways. (Also American Politics, and many other random things) There'll be. . .oh why should I spoil my own story, you'll have to see for yourself!

Read it? Good

Review it? Even Better!

All reviews are readily recieved with open arms, just like Micheal Jackson and little boys!. . .Except flames. . .if you flame me, I'm not even going to bother responding to you. Someone of that kind of low calibur doesn't deserve the attention. But reviews of praise, or constuctive crticism are openly accepted!


	2. Lenny?

AN: Well, here it is, the "First" chapter, not much to say right now. If my brain actually thinks of something, then. . .well. . .it'll have thought of something. . .And I've thought of something! I've decided to make the chapters shorter! Meaning I'll be able to update more! (More meaning almost every other day or so) Which also means there could actually be a cure for laziness! (And his libido has returned, in force!) This chapter will focus on, not only Gendos character, but a certain rock star. 10 points and some GHB goes to whoever can guess who it is. Oh, and 50 points goes to who can correctly guess what I parody in this chapter. (Yes, he's actually running a points system for his reviewers now. No, the points don't mean a thing, they're like a shirt with a fake signing of your favorite band. It isn't worth anything and in a few years, it'll be out of style) I HEARD THAT ME! Wait, till I abuse you with alcohol, and drug peddling midgets. . .then you'll be sorry! (Well. . .uhh. . .I'm wondering if I should change the rating of Drama to Angst, cause there'll be a little of both, but as far as I can tell it only allows two categories.) That's enough talking you. . .(Sorry for the long AN, I will try to keep it short and sweet next time! I promise!) You better (;.;)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Evangelion, A Wonderful Life, The Beatles or anything else I choose to bluntly parody/abuse to death. And if I did, Gendo would constantly be abused by his baby's daddy and Asuka/Shinji would be the ultimate pairing for all eternity.

Previous Chapter: Gendo had decided to finally complete his plan of Insturmentality, but a certain someone who happened to be watching, made something go wrong. What happened? You'll have to read on to find out.

Chapter 1: Lenny?

The sound of a bell echoed in Gendo's ear. As if it was a seashell, except without the loving caress of an ocean, he got the streets of Chicago. The first thing he did, besides piss himself, was look around in sweaty confusion. He was in. . .well, he couldn't really tell where he was. Wherever it was, it was obviously dark, and pretty dank as well. The smell of the place made it seem like it had been raining there for weeks, either that or someone had never heard of air fresheners. He felt around and he deduced that he was in a chair, a mighty comfy one at that. The material was. . .soft, but at the same time, felt slightly bumpy. It was like it had conformed to his specific body shape. Was he in heaven? Had this been what he had done? If it was Gendo couldn't be happier at this particular moment, unless of course Yui was with him.

It didn't matter to him, the world could be filled with lava, or it could be so cold that your body would be ripped into tiny shards. Hell, he could be last man on Earth, as long as his beloved Yui was by his side, he didn't care. And it was for these very reasons that he happened to have ended up where he was. If it weren't for his un-healthy obession with the past, he could be enjoying a real life. Instead he was forced to get a surreal one where, like a kid, he demands to have absolute law. Somehow, this worked for him, and he was happy. . .almost. Somewhere deep inside him something stabbed and woe. He didn't really listen to that part of him much though. So when it started to talk to him at this particular moment, he just shut it out. Locked the door and hid away, again. That was when a rough, yet smooth and faramilar voice cut through his thoughts like a knife.

"So why have you disowned your Son?" the voice asked. It didn't accuse him, no more as it asked information. At first Gendo was startled at the voice, but then remembered to keep up his, I got Everything Under Control, mentality. The voice asked the question again. This time though he started to actually think about where he was. The voice seemed to echo from everywhere, and it could have come from nowhere, all at the same time. Gendo was absoultely puzzled. _Where am I? What happened to my plan? Am I just talking to myself now? No, that's for someone who has to see a physiatrist. Then what the hell happened? _

_"_Would you like it if I just put on some music to relax you? I could always put on your smash hit ,Let it Be, or maybe even something of your own choosing, hmm?" the voice asking, once again it echoed in and out of his head. It was like he had no brain, the information came in one ear and out the other. He was too focused on his own thoughts to even hear the voice anymore. It wasn't until a hard sharp pain could be felt on the side of his face that he snapped back into reality.

"Lenny, come on! If you aren't going to talk to me all you're doing is wasting your money" the voice said, it wasn't quite too clear on where it came from, but he was at least knew that he wasn't delusional. Which always counts for something, right? But something struck him as. . .well, as off. _Why would he call me Lenny? My name has no possible way to be spelled like Lenny, so why? None of this makes any sense!_ He resorted to using his copyrighted Gendo Pose (c), it was the last trump card he had. _If someone can't see your face, they can't predict your movements or read your thoughts after all. Wait, why did I think that? I'm not the crazy one here, all I want is Yui, not this confusing place._

"Lenny, you gotta stop living in this convoluted world of yours. You know you can get through this, it's not that bad." the voice said in a cooing sort of way. It started to act as if it was a mother, yet he could not see this person. It started to agitate Gendo, to the point where he had seven thoughts streaming through his mind. _I'm going to get them to stop calling me Lenny, damnit. No, wait, that could be what they want. What they want? What are you crazy? It's not like this is a ghost demanding to steal your soul! But, what if it is! When will a light come and save me from this darkness! _

_"_Stop calling me Lenny, damnit!" he finally decided to yell._ At least I sound sane, no need to scream about ghosts, if I did that they'd lock me up. . .Wait. . .Who's they? God, not again!_ While this inner mind battle was going on between Gendo and. . .Gendo, a sound could be heard. It wasn't a bad sound nessicerially, but it could irritate someone after a while. The scribbling of a pen was heard as a mumbling man wrote down everything he said. An aged man at that. He talked like an expert, but kept his cool like a Hollywood star, however, he wouldn't be gaining any hymns of praise any time soon. Especilly since most of his cases went insane shortly after meeting with him.

"5th Session, 2nd hour, 57th minute., the paitant seems to have finally recognized the sound of human voices. I might be able to convince him to give up this charade and continue on with their original work, if not, I have failed in my duties. I'll have to mark down the symptoms later though, I can't seem to find my book, sure wish I could turn the light on. Oh well, this is the way my wife would want it, and what she wants, she gets. That's because shes a bad girl, and she needs to be talked down to size, deserves a spanking that one does. I should buy her that new Victorias secret bra, haha. I love the irony of it all, her name being Victoria, me asking what her secret is!" the man paused laughing, but suddenly reilized something, something amiss.

"Hey, Lenny, where's my bird? Havn't heard him chirp for. . .35 minutes now" the man asked looking at his watch. That was when he heard a crashing sound of broken glass, and the deranged ranting of a man with a broken pride. The man decidedly was about to get up, when the sobs started. He reilized the man was going through something very difficult and emotional, so he decided to stay where he was. That was until he heard the man stutter with a certain word.

"HOW COME YOU KEEP ON CALLING ME LENNY? SO, WHAT IF I'VE DONE BAD THINGS IN MY LIFE THAT'S NO REASON TO START TO CALL ME ANY NAMES!" Gendo started but then began to sob and speak more quietly, like a kid whose toy has been taken away from them. "I only wanted to see my beloved again, is that too much to ask for? I don't care if I have to ruin everyone elses lives, as long as I'm with my Y-Y-" the defeated man started to stutter. It was at that time that the old man near him said a word, one word only, but a influential word none the less.

"Yoko?" he offered. Something bothered him, sure things havn't gone smooth in Lenny's life, but it was no reason to act so depressed as this. The world would eventually forgive him, in maybe 80 years. Until then he can always be happy with who he is. That was when it hit him, like a stone being thrown at Jesus, maybe this wasn't Lenny? After all, Lenny required the lights off, so maybe a drunk just walked in, and plopped himself down. Who happened to sound exactly like Lenny, and knows someone whose name starts with a Y._ No, that's too much of a coiendence_.

"Yoko? YOKO! NO! YUI, YOU TWAT!" the deranged man yelled. He was about ready to destroy the invisible voice. It had bothered him and his sanity long enough. _Or did I bother my own sanity? No, that's for the insane!_ He brought up his fists and decided to slice the air until he heard a groaning and a thud. Sure it's a 1 in a million chance, but it's all he could do. He's nothing but a child crying in the darkness after all, wanting to get that one special toy back, that's just like all the others.

"What's a Yui? A type of food?" the man asked, he was slightly annoyed by now. His only answer was the screaming of a man saying she's everything, and a whooshing of air. That was when the light turned on. Gendo gasped, as did the man. "You-. . .you. . ." he was struggling for words, the other man was saying the same thing. Either a menage-a-trios was about to occur, or someone was an evil twin, either way there is one absolute fact that you can be sure of. The other man now knows that Gendo had pissed his pants.

ANs: HA! Left at a cliffhanger! I love doing that! Anyhoo, thanks to my proof-readers, and thanks to anyone who reviews. As always :

Read it? Good

Review it? Even Better!

All reviews are readily received with open arms, just like Michael Jackson and little boys!. . .Except flames. . .if you flame me, I'm not even going to bother responding to you. Someone of that kind of low calibur doesn't deserve the attention. But reviews of praise, or constructive crticism are openly accepted!

NOTE: Yes, if you can't figure it out by now, the main character will be Gendo. I will of course have many of the other characters from the show in supporting roles, which will pop up every once in a while. I've already got much of this planned out actually, I just need to write it down. Oh, and before I forgot 10 points to whoever can correctly guess who the person is. I know I put them slightly OOC here (slightly my ass), but I'm sure you can guess. (Again with the points. . .) More information on AHL can be found at my profile.

Return to Top


	3. Worm Holes? Bird Songs? Bah, humbug!

ANs: W0oT! 5 reviews! (I had one saying it was interesting and they put it in their alerts, but that was before this was taken down for some obscure reason. Of which I think I found the problem, and fixed it. Well, you see the story still in the directory. . .so thank god on that.). . . and over 400 total views! Well, I'd say that's a decent launch. Not the most utterly amazing thing to happen or the best I've ever done. But eh, I did good. (Sure wish more reviews would pop-up though. . .). . As do I , On with the show! (Last I checked this was a story, not a television broadcast) Quiet you (Yes, sir. . .although a television broadcast of Angel Attacks and a story from the perspective of a civilian would be quite interesting, like something out of War of the Worlds even!) I said shut up. . .

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Evangelion, The Beatles, A Wonderful Life, or anything else I bluntly parody/abuse to death. And if I did Gendo would constantly be abused by his babies daddy, and Asuka/Shinji would be the ultimate pairing for all eternity.

Previous Chapter: Gendo woke up in an very odd dark place. He slowly started to make himself go insane, while a man constantly called him Lenny. Who is this man and Who the hell is Lenny? More questions and fewer answers in this installment of, A Horrible Life. (I will eventually provide a logical reasoning behind all of this. . .at the very end. . .Maybe something parodying the Matrix, yeah. . .got it all in my head already. Sadly we're far from the end, and this weird little story has just started.) "kills alter ego" ENJOY!

Chapter 2: Parallel Universe? Worm Holes? Bird Songs? Bah, humbug! (sadly the chapter title is too long to fit into the chapter thingy. . .yeah I'm descriptive like that : p). . .

Neither man said anything, either they were both too shocked or happened to have constipation at the exact same time. Which would only make the unbearable smell of the office escalate to new levels that would normally kill anyone's nose. It wasn't until a happy blue jay flew by the window and sang it's expressive freedom song that any movement had occurred. In a flash that would defy lightning and make The Flash seem like a snail, both of them grabbed pens on the coffee table nearby. One of which was thrown at the speed of light, stabbing the bird into the brick by a wing.

The bird looked at it's wing in horror, and at the two men, specifically the one that had thrown the pin. He didn't stand out in anyway except for his dark brown hair, the fixed expression of anger, and those odd orange glasses. That was when the bird swore vengeance. It knew that someday it would get revenge on the one that had done that to him. Until then, it would do the best thing it could do. Sing the sad sorrow filled song of the shallow. However since this was a blue jay its singing was mighty sketchy, so it decidedly sang the Cage Bird Song. But to no avail, this bird just sucked at singing, that was when the pen slipped out of it's wing, and it started to fall to its inevitable death.

The decent to its death was fast approaching, but what happened next was truly something unthinkable. The mathematics behind the phenomenon would be boundless. The bird, seemingly just disappeared, and was replaced by a colorful, imaginative drawing of a horrible trainwreck with many bodies littered around it, like something out of Stephen King. It was simply signed, Lenny. It gracefully fell to the streets far below, as it did, one thought was on its impossible to have mind, _When will the pain end?_

The two men were too busy facing each other to notice the impossible, their pens were rasied just like a Mexican stand-off. One would be standing by the old dusted saloon, his back facing the vast desert beyond. The other with his back facing the town's clocktower. However since this was in an office, the saloon was the mini bar and the vast desert was really just an aquarium filled with exotic fishes. And the clocktower? That would be the man's Jacuzzi. Sometimes all stress needs to do is be released through a channel of calming waters. A mentality that not many people carry, and for a very good reason.

Both of them passed the same hard stares, both were thinking the same thing. _What the hell is going on here?_ However, neither one said anything, fearing that each would stumble blindly into the others words. It was as tense and as awkward as anything could be. That was when the silence was broken by the old mans office clock, it rang twelve times. The only thing that would make the moment complete was if there was a mariachi band there to play the Desperado music.

"Whoever you are, I would greatly appreciate if you left. You have wasted one of my paitant's valuable time. If you don't leave I will be forced to make you leave. Is that clear?" the man said, still with his pen rasied. Gendo didn't really like the fact that he of all people was being ordered around, but he also didn't like the fact that he had no idea where the hell he was. He was about to protest when the man had then continued with more of a speech, however he dropped his pen. If Gendo wanted to strike and make him die at high noon, he had just been given the perfect opportunity.

"Surprisingly though you look, sound, and act so much like him" he looked through Gendo ,as if into his soul, for a short moment before continuing. "Must be the glasses" the old man finally concluded. Gendo was about to facefault at this when he knew better. For that would show confusion in words, someone must know and understand everything in order to rule. _That's his best conclusion? Honestly, I doubt I've been here for over three hours. Something must of happened. But what? And why. . .why does he look so much like. . ._But his thoughts were interrupted by the laughs coming from the old man.

A hack and a short wheeze later the man returned to normal. "The look of confusion on the young, when one is scared of an idea their face scrunches up. You doubt my reasoning, boy? Are you saying you truly are Lenny?" this only made the man laugh even more. Before Gendo could even get a word in edgewise, the old man continued with his little speech. "I know you couldn't possibly be Lenny, he would never make such progress." he paused as he grabbed a bottle of vodka from his mini-bar. "So what exactly is a Yui?" the old man asked taking a swig of the concoction.

The anger that was boiling in Gendo couldn't be higher, he was a tea kettle that was ready to explode. First he decides laugh in his face and now he asks him what a Yui was? _The nerve of the man! If he wasn't my only source of information, I'd pound his face in. . ._"Listen, Fuyutski, fir-" but before Gendo could finish his sentence the old man had interrupted him yet again. It was honestly starting to grow annoying, and if Gendo wasn't in his confused state he'd have actually done something about it.

"How do you know my name?" Fuyutski asked in a rather, I've Never Met You Before, Scumbag, Tone. Gendo had gone from confused to over the limit busted on too much marijuana confused. If that's even possible. His face was that of a child, one that was just told something that it's brain couldn't decipher. He noticed the name plate on his rich magjoney desk, and pointed to that, in hopes that Fuyutski would understand him. His mind just couldn't fathom the words.

"You say you want to be one of my paitants? Well, I'll have to look in my notebook, but I think I could fit you in on Thursday." Fuyutski paused having found his planner in one of the endless books on the wall. "Yeah, Thursday at 7 p.m. works for me" he looked up to see a catatonic Gendo. "You do know what a Thursday is, right?" the physiatrist just laughed at that as he quickly pushed the breathless Gendo out of his office. "Hurry along, I have other people I need to see today" he said pushing him out the door and down the steps.

"But-I-I mean, when, how, Lenny, why, Thursday?" Gendo currently didn't have the ability to form a sentence. If he was getting arrested by the cops for his wrong doings of the past, they'd actually be able to bring him in. What he saw next only made him all the more confused. Was that Chairman Keel? _No, it couldn't be._ _But, what would he be doing here? What am I doing here! I haven't been this confused since I saw Star Trek. _The whole place seemed to do the ripple effect as the unneeded flashback occurred. "So, what is he, an elf?" he said it, mimicking the three word at a time, Captain Kirk. Then the ripple effect reserved itself, and everyone acted as if that short break had never happened.

"Hey, hey! Lead Psychologist Keel! You know, that last seminar you did, was quite impressive, very interesting! Anyhoo, I was wondering if I could take the day off tomorrow?" Fuyutski asked using the, I compliment you, you reward me tactic. Gendo heard a small murmur from Keel, however his hearing seemed to be wavering in and out. "Oh, but why! It's the day the Great Opressor was killed! It's a holiday!" Fuyutski begged. Another undistinguishable murmur came from Keel, however he did catch the last five words. 'He isn't of the honor'

_Who isn't of the honor? And who's the Great Opressor?_ Gendo didn't even notice he was pushed out of the entrance already, at the moment he didn't really care. He could still hear their conversation slightly, and heard something about ghosts, and dung beetles. He wasn't going to bother to think about it. On the other hand, he didn't really know what to do, so he just stood there for a while. _Might as well walk around and ask questions. Nothing better to do._That was when something fell on his head, a rather light something. It was a piece of paper. He looked at it for a minute, and couldn't really tell what it was.

It may have been a train, it may have been a giant Subway sandwich, it may have been a Third Grader's art project, but one thing that disturbed Gendo, to the core, was the word at the bottom. That word was, Lenny. Disgusted he threw it into the trash, and didn't think much of it.

ANs: Eh, I didn't like this chapter all that much, but it's needed for plot points, character development, among other things. My previous chapter, Lenny, was 10 times better. Course I'm just the berating author. It's the people that decide whether something is good or not. It's what the stories for afterall. I got a little pattern going on here, some people might catch on to it, and maybe even the fore-shadowing I've put in, so far. What I can't believe though is that no one has ever thought of this before! Not one person! (Well, you're _special_. . .) "kills alter ego, again" Oh well, I'll try to fit more humor/parody in the next chapter. Speaking of which. . .

Next Chapter: That's How We Do It In Kansas (Yes, that's correct. He added a new section. It's purpose? To tell you the name of the next chapter. . .and that's it. . .yeah when I first heard it, it was the stupidest idea ever and you know what? It still is, even stupider then when they let a drunk person drive an airplane into WTC.) Yes, he did just insult the Al Queda. . .idiot. . .(You're one to talk) "kills alter ego, one last time"

Thanks to my proofreaders and thanks to anyone who reviews. As Always:

Read it? Good

Review it? Even Better! (Which I would greatly prefer) . . .Didn't I kill you three times already? (Nope) I swore I did. (No, you didn't) I know I did. (I guess I'm like John Madden ,no matter how much you don't want me here, I'll still be here, just to state the obvious) Great. . .

All reviews are readily accepted, just like Michael Jackson and little boys!. . .Except flames, if you're going to flame me, I won't even bother responding to you. Someone of that kind of low calibur doesn't deserve the attention. But reviews of praise, comments (that's new. . .) or constructive criticism are openly accepted! More information on AHL, and other stories can be found in my profile.


End file.
